


Sweet Bread

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Blood, Erotic, M/M, little humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: "Aku... memimpikan dirimu." Jawab Sakuma jujur.Kedua alis Miyoshi terangkat (sangat) tertarik, "Oh, ya?""Ya, di dalam mimpiku itu...."





	Sweet Bread

* * *

Kepul debu membumbung mengiris jarak pandang hingga hitungan kilometer. Dentum meriam musuh tanpa lelah menyentak kerak bumi, memaksa pasukan Kekaisaran Jepang untuk mundur.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan Sakuma berlari ditengah bombardir serangan sekutu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat salah satu rekannya terjatuh ditembak tepat di kaki.

 

"Tinggalkan aku, Sakuma! Kau harus pergi tanpa aku!" Seru sang teman sambil meringis nyeri.

  
"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

  
Tangan yang terkulai itu ia sampirkan pada bahunya. Rasa loyalitas dan solidaritas sesama pejuang negara membutakan Sakuma akan keadaannya sendiri. Sakuma dengan gigih memapah tubuh teman seperjuangannya melintasi padang rumput yang dihujani peluru.

  
_**Klik**_

  
Manik biru melebar syok. _Sial!_

  
Sakuma tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranjau.

  
_**BLAAARRR**_

  
...  
..  
.

  
Kelopak itu perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang menepuk retina, karena wajahnya yang menghadap langsung kearah langit - yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu pekat merahnya.

Sakuma menduga bahwa saat ini dirinya pasti sedang diangkut menuju barak _red cross_ yang jauh dari garis depan. Namun akhirnya ia menyadari keganjilan. Tidak ada tentara atau petugas medis yang menggotongnya dengan tandu, malah sekelompok makhluk kerdil serupa buah catur berwarna hitam pekat. Tubuhnya sendiri terlentang diatas dipan kayu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat.  
  
"Dimana aku?! Siapa kalian?! Mau apa kalian?!" Sakuma mencoba berontak.

  
"Diam kau, Pion rendah! Biarkan Ratu Hitam yang menentukan nasib mu selanjutnya!" Ucap salah satu makhluk kerdil itu.

Sakuma heran dari mana suara itu berasal padahal ia tidak melihat ada mulut disana.

  
Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat kearah Sakuma, mendarat dengan anggun tepat diatas tubuh sang pria yang diikat. Nampak figur seorang pemuda berbusana mewah nan elegan khas kerajaan Eropa berwarna serba hitam dan aksen hijau toska berdiri angkuh di depan hidung Sakuma. Mahkota tipis berwarna jelaga mengkilat nampak menghiasi puncak kepala berambut coklat wine - Oh! Rambut dan wajah jelita itu sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang yang Sakuma kenal.

  
"Siapa kau? Dimana ini?"

  
"Ssstt... tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyuruh algojo ku untuk memenggal kepalamu saat ini. Kau adalah Sang Terpilih." Ucap pria muda itu menyeringai, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakuma. 

  
Ia berlutut, mendekatkan tubuh rampingnya pada tubuh bidang yang terlentang tanpa daya dibawahnya. Mata coklat delima berpendar seindah permata menatap penuh minat pada sosok yang menjadi mangsanya.  
Sakuma merasakan tangan lentik bersarung kulit warna hitam itu mencengkram rahangnya, memeriksa kedua sisi wajahnya. Lalu membuka paksa mulutnya. Alis arang Sakuma mengernyit. Begini-begini juga Sakuma rajin gosok gigi.

  
Mendadak Sakuma berjengit kaget saat tangan itu menyentak pakaiannya keatas hingga menampakkan bidang dada dan lekuk otot perut yang terlatih keras, merabanya perlahan seolah tengah menggodanya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Sakuma dibuat melotot horror saat tangan itu dengan nakal menyentak turun celananya juga.

 

"Berhenti! Apa yang mau kau lakukan- Aahh..!"

Sakuma rusuh berontak kala tangan sang pria muda melanjutkan eksplorasinya kedaerah pribadi Sakuma. Jemari terampil menyentuh sepanjang batang kejantanan, seolah mengukur tiap inchi besarnya hingga kapasitas kedua buah zakar didalam genggamannya. Lalu merambah kearah belahan bokong, menangkup dua padat dan kenyal sampai pada kerut dubur.

 

"Bangsat! Hentikan ini!" Sakuma kalap serius dilanda panik setengah mati akan apa yang direncanakan pria muda diatasnya ini. Tubuhnya akan diapakan, ya ampun!!

  
"Diamlah. Aku sedang memeriksa tubuhmu." Kata pria itu tenang sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

  
Sementara Sakuma terpaksa bungkam sambil mendesis pasrah sejak selaras tombak dengan ujung setajam pisau bedah terentang mengancam akan menggorok lehernya.

  
Sosok anggun itu melembutkan pandangan walau bibir masih setia mengulum seringai. Kedua tangannya menjelajahi rangka pack otot abdomen yang terlihat amat menggiurkan, meremas sisi pinggang dengan gemas. Bisa ia rasakan tensi yang melonjak tiap senti kulit yang terjamah dan bayangan kala kedua kulit mereka bergesekan, melekat dengan simbah keringat, melenguh ketika puncak rasa nikmat berkabut di pelupuk matanya.

  
"Wahai Sang Terpilih, Ksatria Kerajaan Hitam...." Ia membungkuk, merendahkan kepalanya hingga pipi kanannya menempel diatas perutnya.  
" **Ksatria _ku_** yang perkasa." Disusul sealur jilatan sensual disana.

  
_Cukup!_ Sakuma bisa gila sungguhan dengan segala perlakuan menjurus _sekuhara_ dari orang ini. Pilihan 'diperkosa oleh musuh' tidak akan pernah ia biarkan terjadi di tengah perang, astaga! Dan orang ini akan-

  
"Hidangan pembukanya sudah cukup." Pria itu menegakkan punggungnya hingga menduduki paha Sakuma.

Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari nampan bertilam sutera yang dibawakan oleh salah satu makhluk aneh kerdil barusan.

  
"Sekarang saatnya 'hidangan utama'."   
Ia menjilat sisi tajam pisau bergagang perak tersebut dengan mata memaku kearah Sakuma. _Menyeringai_.

  
"Selamat makan, Ratu Hitam~!" Sorak sorai dari sepasukan makhluk kerdil berwujud pion catur itu menambah kepanikan Sakuma.

  
"Tunggu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!!" Teriak Sakuma sambil lebih kuat berusaha melepaskan diri, tidak peduli meski lehernya masih ditawan tombak.

  
"Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku pastikan kau juga akan menikmatinya." Suara nya yang lembut sarat godaan memanja telinga Sakuma.

Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan sang tentara dari seringai lebar yang mencurigakan itu.

  
Pisau dibawa hingga menyentuh kulit kecoklatan. Sakuma ingin mengaum kalau dirinya bakal dibunuh sekarang, setidaknya biarkan dirinya saja yang merobek perutnya sendiri agar cita-cita bisa _harakiri_ secara terhormat tercapai.

  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Sakuma berakhir dengan nafas sekarat ketika ujung pisau yang kejam dan licin membelah rapi perutnya, mengikuti lekuk _six pack_ disana. Kuak merah merebak liar bagai kolam meluap.

  
"Jangan orgasme dulu, Sayang. Aku bahkan belum memperlihatkan padamu keahlianku." Ucapnya bernada canda gagal.

  
Pisau dibenam hingga dalam menembus daging segar, memotongnya seperti mengiris kue. Kepala bermahkota obsidian indah itu kembali merendah. Pelan menikmati isi perut yang menganga lebar hanya untuknya.

  
"Hm... manis." Ia menjilat bibir nya puas.

  
Sakuma pasrah dalam gelap.

...  
..  
.  
  
"HAAH-!!"

  
"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Sakuma-san?"

  
"Aku dimana? Kau siapa?"

  
Pria berseragam hijau itu mengernyit, "Apa kepalamu mengalami tremor? Kau ada di ruang rawat pangkalan militer Jepang. Dan aku Letnan Miyoshi, kau sudah lupa?"

  
Sakuma tergugu sesaat. Mungkin disebabkan oleh syok pasca ledakan ranjau (plus mimpi siang bolong tentang dunia aneh dan pengalaman erotis mengerikan dengan seorang psycho yang mukanya mirip dengan lelaki di depannya ini) membuat isi otaknya agak kacau.

Miyoshi sekarang adalah perwira Angkatan Darat sekaligus orang kepercayaan Mayjen Nishimura. Bukan pemandangan aneh melihatnya dengan balutan seragam tentara Kekaisaran. Ia diberi misi oleh Yuuki untuk menyusup kedalam Pasukan Kekaisaran selama ekspansi mereka di kawasan Asia Tenggara. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang _D Kikan_ selain Sakuma dan Miyoshi disini.

  
Sakuma lalu melihat tubuh setengah telanjang miliknya sampai akhirnya pandangannya terpaku pada sebelah kaki yang dibebat perban. Mendadak ia teringat.

  
"Teman yang coba kau selamatkan itu ada di ruangan sebelah. Dia terluka parah, tapi tidak mati. Nasib nya naas, sama seperti kau." Kata Miyoshi cepat seolah bisa membaca alur neuron di dalam kepala Sakuma,

"Kaki kananmu nyaris hancur, jadi terpaksa harus diamputasi."

  
Sakuma cuma bisa meringis.

  
"Oh, omong-omong, tadi saat kau pingsan kau sempat berteriak-teriak. Kau mimpi buruk, Sakuma-san."

  
"Uh... yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

  
"Tentang apa kalau boleh tau?"

  
"Aku... memimpikan dirimu." Jawab Sakuma jujur.

  
Kedua alis Miyoshi terangkat (sangat) tertarik, "Oh, ya?"

  
"Ya, di dalam mimpiku itu...." Sakuma mengalihkan wajah, menatap dalam kearah Miyoshi, "..... kau adalah kanibal."

 

  
Kemudian hening.

  
.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest, inilah yang pertama kali saya pikirkan saat fans JGA lainnya menyebut abs Sakuma dengan roti sobek. Yah.... Miyoshi pasti juga sependapat karena terlihat enak ya, roti sobek isi selai stroberi ^q^ //NGGAK GITU JUGA KALI SETH /gelindingan


End file.
